


State Trooper Hale

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cop smiled at him, and Stiles swore he saw heaven in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Trooper Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I got pulled over by a State Trooper a few night ago, and he must have been sent to me from heaven.

Stiles cursed as he saw the flashing lights behind his jeep. He had seen the State Trooper patrol car at the opposite light and had made sure he was going the correct speed limit. What had he done wrong?

He pulled into an empty parking lot and waited for the cop to get out of his car.

He heard a car door open, and when Stiles looked in his driver side mirror he about whistled.

The officer was gorgeous. As he approached the jeep, Stiles could tell he had black hair, a scruffy face, and tantalizing hazel eyes.

“Did you know you have a break light out?” 

Stiles looked into his eyes in a daze and shook his head no.

“I honestly had no idea, my car doesn’t signal me when something is out.” He told the officer.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that he was Officer Hale.

“Just make sure you get it fixed. Do you have your license with you?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles replied politely.

The Officer Hale examined the laminated piece and handed it back.

“Thank you, Apoloniusz. Get that taken care of as soon as possible.” The cop smiled at him, and Stiles swore he saw heaven in that moment.

Somehow he had done the impossible and pronounced his first name right on the first try.

“It’s Stiles!” He yelled out as the officer opened his car door.

Stiles blushed and quickly pulled his head back through his jeep window before driving off.

-

Stiles related to his friends how hot the officer was, but he quickly forgot about the whole incident. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see the officer again.

That was until he got pulled over for speeding down one of Beacon Hill’s back highways. 

“Hello, Apoloniusz. Can you tell me why you were going 80 in a 65?” Officer Hale said with a smirk on his deliciously stubbled face.

“Firstly, it’s Stiles. Second, Officer Hale, would you let me off on a warning if I told you I am a dumb twenty-year-old who doesn’t know better?” Stiles comically batted his eyelashes at the slightly older officer. 

“First of all, it’s Derek. Second, I should give you a ticket, but you’re so charming that I’ll keep it at a warning.”

Stiles could feel himself turn crimson. He didn’t know his joke would be taken as charming.

“Thank you, Officer Hale. I really appreciate it, and I promise not to speed like that again.”

“You can call me Derek.” He winked.

As the officer sauntered back to his vehicle, Stiles wondered how this had become his life. 

-

The third time Stiles met officer Hale was not his fault. 

He pulled to the side of the road as he felt one of hi jeep’s tires go flat, cursing the whole way.

Stiles then called the highway helpline to request a trooper while he changed the tire. He'd heard too many stories on the news and from his dad about people being ran over while on the side of the road.

He wasn't expecting the trooper to be Officer Hale, but maybe he should have. Fate was playing a practical joke on him at this point.

“Good afternoon, Apoloniusz.” Derek said with a shiteating grin.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “How do you even know how to pronounce my name correctly?”

“I studied Russian and other Eastern European languages in college before going to the police academy." 

Stiles nodded his head in interest as he began moving his spare tire from the back of the jeep. 

“Do you need any help, or am I just supervising?”

“Nah, I'm good. You can keep talking though. If you don't talk, I promise I will fill the silence with useless chatter even you won't care about.”

“I doubt that, but I can keep a conversation if you wish.”

As Stiles changed his tire, they talked about an array of things. From their favorite sports teams to their personal lives, it seemed they covered it all while Stiles changed his tire.

Before he knew it, Stiles’ task was done and he was saying Goodbye to Officer Hale as he took off in his car.  
-

From then on, Stiles tried everything to get pulled over by Officer Hale.

Speeding. Reckless driving. You name it, and he did it. 

This whole thing had started out as Stiles ogling the hot police officer. What a cliche. But after talking to the man, Stiles genuinely wanted to know even more about him. 

He was determined to ask him to talk outside of his job. The hard part was finding him again. He couldn't find a Facebook for him, and his father didn't know where he worked. Stiles thought he had no choice in using this method to track him down.

The first time he got pulled over was a busy. All he got for it was a pricey ticket and a scolding from the State Trooper.

The second and third time went much the same, but he finally hit the jackpot on his fourth try. 

“I thought I recognized your jeep, Apoloniusz. What did I tell you about speeding?”

Stiles was actually endeared by the use of his first name. 

This was the moment his plan finally came together. He took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. 

“I know this might not be a mutual feeling, but I really like talking to you. It’s okay if you have to say no, because you’re on the job. I just wanted to ask you if you’d go on a date with me?” Stiles smiled hopefully at the amused officer.

“I’d love to.” Derek genuinely smiled.

It seemed fate was on Stiles’ side after all.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please leave feedback! :)
> 
> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
